


Damien/Maze

by GusKinney



Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: warning this is cheesy and might be oc so don't hate on it if you don't like that don't read it oh and by the way i had to do this on my own so if i fucked up with something don't flame me just tell me nicely and i will try and fix it





	

It was midnight Maze decided to go back to LUX just as she walks into the club she sees a young man who she had never met before who was walks to the elevator and calls for it.

He got into the elevator before she could get to it and has to wait for it.

"Who was that?

three minutes later

Maze comes out of the elevator into Lucifer's room just to see the young man run into the bathroom while Lucifer gets a drink and sees her.

"Hello Maze.

"Who is he?

Maze asks him who believes the other to be a sweet innocent who she wished to take it from him.

"He's my son who came on my door step,who has just turn eighteen,who his name is Damien and just moved here from somewhere he hasn't told me everything yet.

"He is very desirable.

Lucifer hears her whispers and smiles.

"By all means i will not get into his sex life so do as you wish.

Maze sits and waits for her pray,has a drink and takes it to one of the chairs near the window.

Damien comes out of the bathroom and leans on the side of the wall and looks at Lucifer.

"Can we get some cookies and milk.

He ask like a shy little boy,trying not to look at the lady in the chair,as his heart pounds in his chest,he has been around lots of demons in his life but none he would call his friends.

Lucifer gets an odd look on his face at being asked this.

"Sure Damien.

Lucifer notice the two looking at each other smiles and thinks to give them some time alone.

Maze follows the two to the kitchen,to keep her eyes on Damien,she had never seen anyone who looks so beautiful,the sound of Lucifer's cough gets her out of here thoughts with a evil smirk on his face,Maze just shrugs at him cause she was not shamed by being caught,Damien heads off into the kitchen.

"Maze just do something with him,if you want him go and get him bloody hell,i'm going to see what i look like as David Bowie.

Maze rolls her eyes.

"You don't look like David Bowie just deal with it why are you upsets with him?,but i will go and spend some time with him so enjoy doing that.

She goes off into the kitchen after Damien.

She finds him making cookies,she walks up behind him and turns him around to gaze him in the eyes,seeing him blush and bite his lip she leans in and takes his mouth so damn sweet lips,a soft gasp comes from Damien which makes her smirk evilly,she pulls back from him but to much and keeps eye contact.

Damien breaths heavily.

Hello I've had a good thing with a demon they all want to praise me like i'm Jesus or something.

This makes her smile at him.

"Don't worry i won't hurt you or let anyone else touch you one way or another, by the way have you ever had sex before?

This makes Damien blush and all he could do was shake his head.

She smiles at this and heads for the door turns back towards him.

"Stop what your doing and come with me.

And she walks out of the room.

Damien looks confused as he turns the oven off.

"Why whats wrong?

He runs after her and about seven hours later he wakes up in Maze's room and sees she is asleep he blushed and got out of bed and walks into the kitchen to see Lucifer and Chloe.

Lucifer looks at his son with a smile,Chloe looks at him confused.

"so how was your night?


End file.
